The Crash Bandicoot Disaster
by Iceprincess9990
Summary: The enstar bois get trapped in Crash Bandicoot. That is all.


**The Crash Bandicoot Disaster**

Author's Note: This fanfic is solely based on a dream I had, so I had to alter the parts I don't remember. So, Enjoy this Fanfic!

One morning, while the Knights were practicing for a new idol job, Suo came rushing into the room, which disrupted their practice.

"Suo-kun your late, what took so damn long to get here" Izumi scolded.

"You wouldn't believe what I got for the PlaySword 4!" Suo replied in an excited manner. "Oh, what did you get that's so important as to be late for practice?" Izumi said with a pissed expression on his face. Before he said anything, he was looking around the room for Leo, but couldn't find him.

"Ummmmm…... where is Leo at? I don't see him anywhere" Suo pointed out, and as if on cue, Leo snuck up behind him and said "Uchuuu". That took Suo by surprise and he jumped back, but before he could hide the game behind his back again, Leo took it.

"Wow, I can't believe you got Crash Bandicoot! Ohhhh, so long have I craved this game, oh oh INSPIRATION!" Leo exclaims.

Then he went on to start composing. Ritsu then woke up and starting complaining how noisy they were being.

"Why not we all take a break and play some in the AV room, I already brought the console." Suo suggests.

"Not if Yuu-kun is going," Izumi said with a firm disposition.

"Oh, I already convinced Makoto-senpai to come."

"Hm then if Yuu-kun is going I'm going."

"Oh, how about you Arashi-senpai?"

"Sure Suo-chan, just saying you won't beat me in those type of games fufu."

"How about you Ousama?" All he did was nod his head since he was too busy composing.

"Okay then, lets go!"

When everyone entered the AV room, Makoto was already there as well as the rest of the Ryuusetai members, because Chiaki wanted to get in on the action. When Izumi saw Makoto the first thing he did was scream "Yuu-kun" and ran to hug him. Suo went to the TV and went to set up the console and put in Crash Bandicoot.

"So, who wants to go first?"

"I DO, I DO!", Leo shouted.

Suo then gave him the controller and he started playing. After four people went, Suo decided to take a turn at it and the whole AV room started to transform into the same scenery as the game. Izumi was squeezing Makoto, Chiaki was spouting out super hero phrases, Kanata just went Puka Puka, Arashi was being Arashi, Leo was shouting "Inspiration", the rest of the Ryuusetai members were freaking out, especially Shinobu and Suo looked confused, not knowing what was going on.

When everyone got out of their shock, they found themselves in the Crash Bandicoot world. Suo decided to take the lead and try to find a way out. But since there was no exit, he decided to tell everyone "the only way out of this game is by finishing all the levels. But we all have to go one at a time, except for Izumi-senpai and Makoto-senpai."

"Why Suo-kun, you know that I never feel comfortable around Izumi-san."

While he said that he looked at Izumi, who is looking at Makoto with infatuation.

"Because everyone knows that Izumi will follow you anyway, so why not team you two up", Suo pointed out.

"Okay we're going the order we went normally when we were playing the game, so it's Ousama, then Chiaki-senpai, and after, Izumi-senpai and Makoto-senpai, then I. Everyone else can choose the order of when to go. By the way please don't die since if you do, it may be permanent."

After Suo said that everyone, other than Kanata who just looked dazedly, gasped with fear.

After a couple minutes past Leo went, and finished the level within a minute, then Chiaki went and apparently, he has some hack on so he flew to the end of the second level, Makoto and Izumi nearly died in the third level because Izumi was chasing Makoto the whole time and nearly fell into a hole, but they did finish the level.

Now it was Suo's turn on the fourth level and he started going in, but to his surprise it was the boulder level and he started booking it, but instead of finishing the level, he ran into a wall and got injured, but he just shrugged it off, then before he finished the level he started feeling sick and fell to the ground, from which the boulder killed him. Because the rest thought Suo was taking too long, they decided to try and find him and they found him dead on the ground from which Arashi cried and Leo was just shocked.

After they finished every level, they got back into reality and Suo then came back to life, a little bit shocked but he just shrugged it off. The Knights then went to practice like nothing happened and completed their idol job.

 **The End**


End file.
